dont_starvefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Woodie
Woodie是第六個可以解鎖的人物(1600 XP, see Experience for more information on how to unlock him). 他是一個加拿大的代木工, 沒有甚麼背景資料,是在 "Strange New Powers" update後出現的. 他有一把 Lucy the Axe 在他的背包當中. 他是其中一個可以轉換形態的角色 (另一個是 Wolfgang) ,而這個形態也沒有甚麼要特別解釋. Kevin (the lead developer), 當被問到Woodie 是不是傻的,他說: "Woodie is pretty level-headed most of the time. He's a bit of a lunkhead, because he spends most of his time chopping down trees and not reading books. He's a bit obsessed with wood, trees, and chopping. He also has an irrational hatred of birds. Like most Canadians, he apologises a lot. 如果忽略他跟斧頭說話這一點，他其實是個很普通的人." 特殊能力 Lucy the Axe Woodie 在開始時會帶有一把特別的斧頭叫 Lucy. Lucy 常常跟 Woodie對話, 特別是在斬樹時會有不同內容,同時會對他作出一些警告 (見下文). Lucy 的說話是用紅色文字標示的,用作與 Woodie 的白色文字作出區分. Lucy 有無限耐久度,而已斬樹也會比普通斧頭快,而且次數也更少. 詛咒 如果 Woodie 在短時間內斬太多樹,或是在月圓之夜,他會變身成為海貍.在過程中使用甚麼斧頭去斬樹是'不'重要的, 但大約要 38 chops with Lucy 來轉行變化. 在海貍狀態時,地圖將不能開啟, 原本有的狀態例,即生命,飽食度和理智將會消失不見,只餘下一個Log Meter. The Log Meter 會以每2.5秒下降2點的速度扣減,如果核尤隨neter上升,玩家要透過進食不同東西,時間對照表如下： 海貍狀態下,背包是不存在的,所有原本在背包的東西都會掉在地上, 包括 Lucy. 當 Log meter 下降至 0, 玩家就會回復正常變回 Woodie,在第2天的早上醒過來, 而生命/飽食度/理智均變成50.任何在海貍狀態下不主動攻擊的怪物,都會從生變回主動攻擊 (以本來是否主動計算),而且很有可能會將玩家殺死,因為玩家只有50點生命而且沒有諼甲. 海貍狀態可以進行斬樹,挖起植物,挖礦石, 破壞部份大理石建築 ,挖起墓地和兔子洞,最後亦是最重要的,可以跟怪物作戰. 他的普通攻擊等同 Tentacle Spike (51) 同時可以抵銷80%傷害. 如果玩家破壞一個 Plugged Sinkhole they will not be able to travel down as a Werebeaver. 海貍狀態有無限時間的夜視能力,所以對 Night Monster. 免疫. 提示 海貍狀態下,玩家應該做以下事情來達到最高效益. *破壞三層的 Spider Dens for Silk, Spider Eggs, etc., which can be picked up later by Woodie. *可以試試殺死 Spider Queen 因為在海貍狀態下這會變得更易. *殺死觸手來取得 Tentacle Spike and Tentacle Spot drops. *殺死 Treeguards, 因為 海貍在斬樹時很有可能出現. *挖礦Boulders 來節省 Pickaxes, 變回Woodie 後再取回. *在 Winter 更易生存, 因為海貍不怕冷. 但是,這可能要用大量的木頭來令到計量器不下降. For more tips, check out the Woodie's curse guide. 瑣事 *Woodie的聲音是大提琴. *Woodie 是在''Strange New Powers'' 更新時加入的. *Woodie是有鬍鬚的,但他會說 "真正的樵夫永遠不會刮鬍子.". **Kevin said that his beard may not be made of hair. ***That may be the reason he doesn't get an insulation bonus on Winter like Wilson or Webber does. *Woodie 討厭雀鳥,覺得他們是惡魔. *當他轉變成海貍後, Woodie 仍然可以增加他的 "naughtiness" 來令到 Krampus 出現. *海貍似乎和 Pigs, Merms and the Bunnymen有一個相同的模型. *Woodie 檢查 Clockwork Bishop 時證明他可能是/曾是一個天主教徙 ("我已經很久沒有討告."). *當Woodie 檢查 Cut Grass, 他會說自己有病 ("我可能會對此過敏."). 這亦說明他在穿草衣時 ("這令我流眼淚."). *海貍的夜視功能其實是海貍自己發出的光. 因為當豬人接近海貍時,豬人不會怕黑. *Woodie is unique as he was the first character that has different examinations for all crock pot recipes instead of generic ones. *在 Reign of Giants DLC Woodie 是永遠不可能得到 Glommer的, 因為 Woodie 會變成海貍. *在'Reign of Giants DLC中,如果Wilson被雷電中,就像其他角色一樣,頭髮中會有骨頭的. Bugs *As a Werebeaver, if the player's Log Meter drops to 0 as a result of being hurt by monsters and is still being attacked when the player transforms back the normal HUD won't return; it will stay as the Werebeaver's HUD, but still work as the normal HUD. It reverts to normal after the player saves and exits then return again (or Woodie turns into the Beaver with 50 sanity). *If Woodie dies in Werebeaver form, when the next moon phase is a full moon he will appear as Woodie, but the screen will show the Werebeaver HUD. Reloading the world should fix this. *When a full moon occurs, when Woodie is hit during his transforming stage, Lucy will say a transforming quote, but Woodie doesn't actually turn into the Werebeaver. *When Woodie changes back to his human form, quickly getting in and out of the game will result in Woodie still being in Werebeaver form, but the game plays as if Woodie were on 50 sanity *As a Werebeaver, if the Log Meter hits 0 and he gnaws an item that replenishes it at the same time (possibly causing the Werebeavers death sound effect to activate and sometimes the music to stop), he will be unable to faint and revert back. This will end if the player either reloads, which will return Woodie to normal with all stats full, or if the meter is refilled and then once again returned to 0 (he will only revert normally if the meter is refilled all the way to 100). *If the player saves at the same time Woodie faints, upon reloading Woodie's stats will be full. *Sometimes if the player is wearing a Backpack when the curse activates and the inventory drops to the ground, the backpack will disappear. However, the next time the curse activates, the backpack may appear again when the player's inventory drops to the ground. *Sometimes, after reverting from Werebeaver form, Woodie will make Werebeaver sounds when getting hurt.